Collinwood
| image = File:Collinwood 003.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Collins House | category = | country = United States of America | state = Maine | city = Collinsport | locale = New England | residents = Collins family; Evans family; Jennings family | poi = | 1st = Dark Shadows Episode: 1 }} is the ancestral home of the Collins family. The main house is actually the second residence to be known as Collinwood. Construction of the main house was completed in 1796 and was originally intended as a gift from Jeremiah Collins to his bride, Josette DuPres. After the family moved into the new home, the previous Collinwood became colloquially known as The Old House. Points of Interest ; Foyer: The foyer at Collinwood contained two chambers bisected by a wide stone entranceway. The large double-doors of the great house opened into a small vestibule containing a coat-rack to the left and a four-legged chest to the right. Facing inward, the vestibule channeled into a larger greeting area. To the left was a large 18th century portrait of Barnabas Collins and a door leading into Roger Collins' study. Towards the right was a staircase leading up to the second floor landing. Beneath the landing was a divan and a long, wooden table with a telephone and a sculpture of a man with a shovel resting upon it. A small doorway behind the table led towards another wing of the house containing the kitchen and dining area. Parallel to the table was a sideboard, above which rested a portrait of an unspecified Collins family member. Directly opposite from the entranceway, stood a grandfather clock and a large set of double-doors, which led into the drawing room – the most often-used room in the house. Aside from a few cosmetic differences, the foyer at Collinwood has remained relatively unchanged since the house’s construction in 1796. ; Drawing room: The drawing room at Collinwood was the primary area of congregation in the great house. The residents of the home at any given time could routinely be found relaxing in front of the fire place or reading on the settee. The drawing room was located on the south end of the estate with large windows looking out upon nearby Widows' Hill. Access to the drawing room was through two large doors that led directly from the main foyer. There were three other known egresses from the drawing room into other areas of the house. On the right hand side of the mantle was a secret panel that was used by Gabriel Collins in 1840. Another door on the left side of the mantle led into an office/study area. A third (rarely seen) doorway led into a hall towards a small staircase. Note: This hall was almost never seen because it was positioned at the spot where the camera crews would be stationed during filming. Occasionally, a character would walk towards the camera indicating that an alternative exit did in fact exist. ; Breakfast nook: This was where the Collins family members would enjoy their breakfast. One of the lesser-used sets in the series, it only made two appearances. The first was in episode 5 and the second was in episode 15. Films that take place in * House of Dark Shadows (1970) * Night of Dark Shadows (1971) TV shows that take place in * ''Dark Shadows'' (1966) * ''Dark Shadows'' (1991) Residents of Items found at * Portrait of Barnabas Collins * Quentin's grammaphone External Links * at Wikipedia References ----